miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
D.R.E.A.M.
|main artist 1 = Miley Cyrus|featured artist 1 = Ghostface Killah|released = May 31, 2019.|recorded = 2019|genre = R&B|length = 2:48|album name = She Is Coming|album name link = She Is Coming (EP)|label = RCA Records|writer = Miley Cyrus, John Cunningham, Ilsey Juber, Clifford Smith, Corey Woods, David Porter, Dennis Coles, Gary Grice, Isaac Hayes, Jason Hunter, Lamont Hawkins, Robert Diggs, Russell Jones|producer = John Cunningham, RZA|prev track = Unholy|next track = Cattitude|audio = Miley Cyrus - D.R.E.A.M. feat. Ghostface Killah (Audio)|video = Miley Cyrus SHE IS COMING - D.R.E.A.M. sequence}}"D.R.E.A.M." (an acronym of "Drugs Rule Everything Around Me") is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus from her second extended play, She Is Coming. "D.R.E.A.M." is a R&B song that references the singer's relationship with drugs. Promotion for the track began with a live debut of the song at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend on May 27, 2019, and subsequently continued on other music festivals. A short accompanying music video was also released on May 31. Composition "D.R.E.A.M." is two minutes and forty-eight seconds long. It was written by Cyrus, Ghostface Killah, John Cunningham, RZA, and Ilsey Juber, while its production was done by Cunningham and RZA."SHE IS COMING / Miley Cyrus" - Tidal It samples Wu-Tang Clan's 1993 song "C.R.E.A.M." throughout, which in turn samples the Charmels' 1967 song, "As Long As I've Got You","Miley Cyrus Falls In Love With Drugs On "D.R.E.A.M" With Ghostface Killah". - HotNewHipHop with Wu-Tang members credited as co-writers. "D.R.E.A.M" is a R&B song with a pop tune and a trap production."Miley Cyrus Sings 'Drugs Rule Everything Around Me' on Her Wu-Tang-Inspired Song 'D.R.E.AM.'" - Harper's Bazaar It references the singer's relationship with drugs and honors her party lifestyle: "Always last to leave the party/Drugs rule everything around me/Wake up with new tattoos on my body/Drugs rule everything around me/Hit the Goose, raise a toast, pop the molly," she sings in part of the chorus. Killah's verse drops in the outro, offering his own perspective on drug use: "The drugs rule everything around me/You could call me a king/I got it all in my store, you should crown me/Purple Perc, sticky green Mollies, sipping lean." Cyrus namechecks American boxer Muhammad Ali and country singer and godmother Dolly Parton, while Killah references Michael Jackson's 1982 song "Billie Jean". Critical reception Writing for Vulture, Craig Jenkins found that "D.R.E.A.M." "wisely revisits the chipper mood of Miley’s best-loved hits," and that the song's "understated trap production and festive lyrics work well." He also complimented the sequencing of "D.R.E.A.M." with the track "Cattitude", which schedules RuPaul's voice directly after Killah's verse."Miley Cyrus Is Still (Clumsily) Figuring Out How to Genre Flip-Flop". - Vulture Erica Gonzales of Harper's Bazaar described the song as "an airy, chilled-out pop tune," and speculated that "Miley got Clan's blessing if she was able to get the sample cleared and managed to get Killah to drop a verse in the outro." Live performances Cyrus first performed "D.R.E.A.M." at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend in North Yorkshire on May 27, 2019, four days before the song's release."Miley Cyrus Plots New Project 'She Is Coming'". - Rolling Stone On May 31, she performed the song at Primavera Sound festival in Barcelona. She also sang "D.R.E.A.M." the following day at the Orange Warsaw Festival in Warsaw. Music video A one minute accompanying music video sequence for the song was released on May 31, 2019, through Cyrus' official YouTube channel."Miley Cyrus SHE IS COMING - D.R.E.A.M. sequence". - YouTube It features black and white footage of the singer, wearing a black sheer bra. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:She Is Coming songs Category:Collaborations